Pokemon: Atlas of the Lion
by Vortex The Victini
Summary: Tyson is just a normal teen from Sinnoh, or so he thinks. As his life spirals out of control, he is forced to cope with dangers around every corner. When he and his mom move to another region, things get somewhat worse. As he starts his journey, all he wonders about is, "What's so special about being a Atlas?" RATED T for Violence, and possibly mild language.
1. Chapter 1: Atlas

**Hey guys, this is my first story so any reviews/tips/criticism is encouraged. Just please no hating or flaming. I would like some tips on how to improve my writing. So thanks. Enjoy the chapter ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo. I am not affiliated with them in anyway. This is a fan made story. I do own my OC's though.**

* * *

Human Speech- "Example"  
Pokemon Name- Examplemon  
Pokemon Speech- "_Example"_  
Thoughts- '_Example'_  
Pokemon Moves- **Example Ray**

* * *

Running, running never to stop. Ever. Feet pounding against the asphalt inside this maze of alleyways. Swiveling on my heel, I took a right, then a left, and another right. The paths and directions all blurred together in my clouded mind as I ran. _Come on idiot, run faster! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!_ Shaking my head violently to rid myself of the nagging voice, I began to focus on my surroundings.

_Can I reach a window? No, they're too high. I could try to climb… who am I kidding, I'm not some freaking Aipom!_ Thunderous claps could be heard in the distance, as droplets of water began to pour down around me, as if nature was trying to shield me from my fate. Splashing sounds echoed around me, as my legs burned with exhaustion. Fire climbed up from the depths of my limbs, and into my lungs. Breathes became short bursts as I slowed to a passive jog.

"There's the little freak! Bash his brains in!" My body erupted into a blast of movement, my eyes scanning every crack, every hole, while looking for my escape. My safety, my freedom. Swerving into the next ally, with freedom at my fingertips I was almost giddy with joy, and all of that was ripped away from me as I felt a slight tug on my hoodie. Weightlessness overtook my senses, only for them to be obliterated with pain a moment later, as I was rag dolled directly into the side of a dumpster. Body slumping over, a thin flow of blood trailed itself down my face, but luckily not enough to impair my vision. Gazing upwards, a group of around six to eight large men, aged around their twenties, approached me. Fear munched on my mind, as I saw baseball bats, crow bars and some axes being held by numerous members of the gang.

"Well, what do we have here boys? It seems we've just found a little rat." The owner of the voice sauntered forward. Rain pelted his grotesque figure, as he squatted down in front of my beaten down body. Lightning flashed for only a moment, but time seemed to slow to a halt, and allowed me to see what has hiding in the shadows.

He was a freakish man, he was calling me a rat yet his face resembled a Rattata more than mine did. He seemed to be standing at around 5 foot 7 with wisps of brown hair laying upon his bruised head. Tattoos marked his lightly muscled arms, and in his left hand he held a stout hunting knife, and in his right hand… well, he didn't have one. He wouldn't be much of a challenge on even terms, but at the moment, fairness was burning in a lava pit somewhere. A breath was released from his ugly mouth, and I recoiled from the foul stench. Disgust filled my mind as I thought why in the heck it smelled so bad. What, did a freaking Muk and a Garbodor have a baby, and it sat in a primeape's armpit for a month, then he ate a sample?! Yeah, it was **AWFUL! **

The man twirled the knife in his hand, as he began to speak. While giving an extremely creepy grin, with less teeth then normal. "Okay freak, we have given you plenty of chances for you to tell us what we want. But, because you deemed yourself to be uncooperative, we shall just kill you. Write a "ransom" letter of sorts, then after the information is received we shall murder the rest of your family. Sound great?" He smiled with a toxic grin, a gleam of murderous emotions evident in his eyes. "Goodbye, Atlas scum." Cold steel was pressed against my neck, knowing it was the end, I did nothing. I only thought about my mom. And if she would ever forgive me, forgive me for hating her. For being a worthless brat. For not trying. Yet, low and behold, fate decided to say **NOPE NOPE NOPE**.

The man squawked in surprise as a unknown creature tackled him from seemingly, out of the dumpster. Bellowing with rage, he stood after being attacked, and rushed forward in a berserk fashion, with an intent to kill. The small entity defending me dashed toward the man, yet swooped to the side, and seemed to bite his arm. Yet, it wasn't a normal bite. As when it let go, the man screamed something, that I honestly did not expect.

"IT FROZE MY BLOODY ARM! **KILL THE THING!**" Swiveling around 90 degrees, he came to discover that his 'gang' left him for dead. Turning to me, he dropped his knife and began to walk down the alley, laughing like an insane person the entire time.

"One day, I **WILL** kill you, cause I know you. I know everything about you….Tyson Atlas… all you freaks will DIE one day!" He finished his threatening speech before jogging away. Leaving me in the alley with whatever monster attacked them. I knew it was a Pokemon, and it happened to know **Ice Fang**, so whatever it was, it would have no problem with killing me instead. Yet, nothing came. Several minutes later, the Pokemon stepped out from behind a trash can. My eyes widened as I gazed upon the Pokemon that were thought to have gone extinct in Sinnoh.

The Pokemon tilted its head to the left and looked at me, and said one thing that changed my life, forever.

"Shinx?"


	2. Chapter 2: We're moving WHERE!

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating sooner! I was busy on the weekend, and I just happened to be sick today so I thought "Why not". So here ya go, enjoy the chapter! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo. I am not affiliated with them in anyway. This is a fan made story. I do own my OC's though.**

* * *

Human Speech- "Example"  
Pokemon Name- Examplemon  
Pokemon Speech- "_Example"_  
Thoughts- '_Example'_  
Pokemon Moves- **Example Ray**

* * *

Shocks ran through my veins as I quickly sat up in my seat. My body was quivering franticly as I tried to calm myself. Wearing a coating of sweat, I realized that my ear drums were popped, _'My ears are popped? That only happens…. Oh…'_ My mother was in the seat adjacent to mine, when she turned to me, her face fell into a frown.

"Tyson, you alright honey?" She asked with a worried tone. I loved my mother, yet she had the problem of over reacting… to EVERYTHING! I gave her a curt nod, confirming that I was okay; somewhat confused and sweaty, but overall I was fine. "Okay, well we're about to land, so get all you're gadgets and stuff together. And don't forget Axel's pokeball either".

Unzipping my carryon bag that rested at my feet, I quickly shoved all my gadgets that I didn't need with me into its depths. My hand then clasped around a small sphere that had resided at the bottom of the bag, it was a pokeball. Gleams of light reflected off the ball's shiny exterior. It was fairly new after all. I never went travelling anywhere after the incident, so it had nowhere and no way to become damaged. Three months ago, the Shinx that is inside the pokeball saved my life.

-_FLASHBACK_-

_"Shinx?" The small Pokémon tilted it's head to the left, as it slowly approached my beaten down body. With my vision becoming hazy, and fatigue settling in, I forced myself to my feet, and began to limp down the alley, to my home. _

_ Rain pelted my bare face and arms, as I slowly traversed the sidewalk. Attempting to avoid every puddle, and there were a lot of them; basically the sidewalk could almost be described as a river. Turning the corner, my arm rested atop a cement post. Eyes drifting upwards, I read the number of the apartment complex. Warmth seeped into my bones as I climbed the cement stairs._

_ Once inside, I started to ascend the many flights of torturous stairs, until I would reach my floor. During that time, a weird feeling was developing in my mind. I felt as if I was being watched, or even; being followed…_

_ Arriving at the door to my home, my battered hands fumbled for the key that resided in my pocket, only for me to take out a few pieces on lint, and a gum wrapper. Knowing I had lost my key on the way home, I banged on the door with the side of my fist._

_ Creaking sounds vibrated throughout the hallway, as the door opened with a rush of air, and my mother embraced me in a tight hug. But, before she rushed me inside to tend to my injuries, she glanced down and gasped. Confusion tore through my mind, as I also turned around, and saw who my stalker was. I knelt down as my hand rested upon the Shinx's head._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Ever since then, my mother has been treating Axel like a king. But, she sometimes gave him too much attention, and he would hide in numerous places to avoid her suffocating love. Well, he did save my life; so of course my mother would be over joyed and be obsessed over her only son's savior. Luckily her little obsession ended right before we decided to move. My mother declared that Veilstone City was, and I quote; "Too dangerous for her little boy to grow up in". But no matter how much I told her I didn't want to move, I eventually agreed to the idea. I had no real friends in Veilstone City or in Sinnoh for that matter. So moving to Kanto would be a fresh start for my mother and me. Also, I wanted to go on my journey as a trainer soon. And because I had a racist teacher for Biology and Region Studies (Same teacher, different classes) I only knew about Pokémon from Sinnoh.

I clipped Axel's pokeball to my belt, as a soft, yet stern; feminine voice came over the PA.

"Attention all passengers, we will be landing at Viridian International Airport momentarily. Thank you for flying with Kanto Airlines." I gazed out my window to the land below, only for me to see a small figure sitting on the wing of the plane. I blinked a few times and looked again, only for the spot it had been sitting was empty. Was it real? I was sure I had seen a pink cat thing, sitting on the plane.

Shrugging my shoulders, I directed my attention to the ground below. Dense forests housing a few lakes here and there surrounded the airport, off in the distance I could see a large mountain range, although; it seemed to be made of only one mountain.

"Ah, yes. The beauty that is Mount Silver, fascinating isn't it? It's crazy that just one mountain can separate two regions." My head whipped around 90 degrees to see a man that was in the seat behind me, but had stood up somewhat. He seemed to be around his early 20's, with spikey; brownish-orange hair. His upper body was covered by a sleek, dark black jacket, with a dark orange collar. Navy blue jeans, and black sneakers completed his attire as I stared at the man.

Snapping out of his daze, the man turned to me with a smile. His hand reached over the seats, as if asking for a handshake. "Sorry if I startled you, I have a problem of doing that to people." He admitted sheepishly, I quickly shook his hand and tried to dismiss his presence. Being not very fond of new people made me seem rude at first, yet surprisingly I heard the man's voice continue on.

"So, I am assuming that you are new to Kanto?" he said with a perplexed tone. Swiveling in my seat I gave him a curt nod. "Well, let me be the first native to say welcome! Also, the name's Gary. Gary Oak." Eyes widening, I pointed at him and my mouth dropped open in awe.

"Gary Oak?! As in _the_ Gary Oak, that is one of; more or less the most powerful Trainers in Kanto?! And the grandson to Professor Oak?!" The words escaped my mouth so quickly I barely had time to register them in the brain. A small smirk appeared on his face as he confirmed my questions.

"The one and only! But I wouldn't say the most powerful. There are a few others that are just as good." He stated with a wave of his hand. Now, just because I knew nothing about any Pokémon from Kanto, doesn't mean I didn't know anything about Kanto. My Kanto knowledge mostly covered information about the most powerful trainers, the elite four, the gym leaders and the professor.

Gary stopped smiling for a second as his eyes focused on me, then his eyes seemed to light up. "Wait a minute, your that new kid from Sinnoh that's moving here aren't you? Tyson Atlas I presume?"

A puzzled look adorned my face. "Yeah that's me. How'd you know?"

"Well," he started comically "when gramps found out a new to-be trainer was moving here, he couldn't stop talking about it. There hasn't been many new trainers lately so he was overjoyed. Also, you are wearing heavier clothing, well Sinnoh does happen to be the coldest region so it's a given."

Vibrations shot through my body as the plane came into contact with the hot cement. After we departed the plane, I said goodbye to Gary and watched as he strolled outside the airport and took a pokeball from his belt. The sphere opened up and a beam of red light shot out, and suddenly there was a massive bird in front of Gary. He quickly jumped onto the feathered beast and sat on it's back, waving to us as the avian shot into the sky. Awestruck at just seeing my first Kanto Pokémon, I was in a daze until we left the building. And oh my gosh…. was it ever warm here! Being the middle of summer here, it was quite the shock being in this weather. Even though it was summer in Sinnoh it was still colder than this! Air rushed into my lungs as I took a big breath of air. This is it, my new home. Well, not in Viridian. Wait, where were we even moving to?!

"Uhhh mom, where are we exactly moving to?" I said in a confused fashion. She turned to me with a big smile from ear to ear.

"You shall see when we get there." '_Oh great, that's reassuring'_ Soon enough a taxi arrived for us, and as I was lifting the luggage into the trunk of the shuttle, I heard my mom whispering to the cab driver. _'Better not eavesdrop. Its only ever gotten me into trouble'_

After nearly 2 hours of driving I decided to look out the window. As I was extremely bored, and didn't know how much longer this ride would take. My eyes instantly focused on a sign which read –Route 1-

_'Oh boy…'_


End file.
